


the most beautiful sound

by jihans_sunflower



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, but i tried my best, hearing for the first time, probably a little unrealistic bc i don't know exactly how cochlear implants work, so so cute i could cry, use of ASL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans_sunflower/pseuds/jihans_sunflower
Summary: Jeonghan was born deaf. He is finally getting to test out his cochlear implants, which allow him to hear his boyfriend Joshua's voice for the very first time.





	the most beautiful sound

"How do you feel?" Joshua asks his boyfriend, who is visibly fidgeting in his chair. They are in a small room at the doctor's office, sitting side by side, waiting for the doctor to arrive. 

 _'I feel nervous.'_ His boyfriend signs to him.

Jeonghan was born deaf. He was twenty-three years old and today he was finally testing his cochlear implants which would allow him to hear sound for the first time in his life.

He had gotten a surgery for his implants two weeks prior, but had to recover first before coming back to test them out in full. He had been incredibly on edge since, wanting nothing more than to finally hear. 

Joshua had been with his boyfriend for three years now, and loved him to the ends of the earth. It had never mattered a bit to him that Jeonghan was deaf. 

They had met each other through their mutual friend Mingyu, and Joshua had immediately been intrigued by the older boy. Jeonghan was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on, and his sweet and gentle smile could light up a room. 

Joshua had went home that night and immediately researched how to introduce himself in sign language. He practiced over and over again until he had it memorized perfectly. 

He had begged Mingyu to invite Jeonghan out with them one night just so he had an excuse to see him again. When he saw him, he had demonstrated what he practiced so he could so hi to Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was taken back by the gesture, because it was clear Joshua didn't really know sign language, and probably had no interest in it beforehand. Nobody had ever gone out of their way to learn just so they could be able to talk to him besides Mingyu, his life long best friend. Jeonghan had been really touched by Joshua's effort.

Mingyu later explained to Joshua that Jeonghan could actually read lips very well, therefore he could talk to him as normal to communicate. Jeonghan, however, could only sign in response as he couldn't really pronounce words correctly since he couldn't hear the sound of his own voice. 

After that night, Joshua had gotten Jeonghan's number and they started texting almost every day.

The first few times they hung out, Jeonghan would have to type his responses into his iPad for Joshua to hear. However, Joshua worked relentlessly between classes and any free time he had to learn sign language. He wanted Jeonghan to be able to communicate to him without having to take the time to type out every response so Joshua could understand.

It only took a few months for them to become completely smitten with each other, and Joshua still felt his heart beat faster every time he saw Jeoghan - even three years later. 

He was so nervous for his boyfriend that he himself was shaking slightly. He couldn't even imagine how Jeonghan must feel. This is the most important day of the boy's life, and Joshua is so happy he is here to witness it. 

"I feel nervous for you." Joshua admits, and Jeonghan smiles. 

' _I am glad you're here.'_ He signs. _'I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else.'_

"Of course." Joshua smiles. He pecks his boyfriend on the cheek, smiling at the grin that lights up on Jeonghan's face as a result. 

The doctor taps twice on the door then, walking inside. 

"Hello Jeonghan, how are we feeling today?" He asks, also signing to him. 

 _'Good, but nervous.'_ Jeonghan signs back. Joshua can tell just how nervous he is simply by his body language and the look on his face. But he knows Jeonghan is also really excited, too.

"That's completely understandable." The doctor tells him, with an understanding smile. "Everybody feels nervous." 

Jeonghan nods, reaching down and squeezing Joshua's hand. 

"Okay, Jeonghan. This is your earpiece." The doctor pauses, reaching to grab a small earpiece connected to a wire.

Jeonghan nods. 

"We are going to put this onto your ear." He tells him, still signing as well. "And then, very slowly I am going to raise the volume. Just a little at a time, so it's not too overwhelming." 

 _'I think it will be overwhelming anyway.'_ Jeonghan signs back, looking shell-shocked already. 

The doctor laughs, as does Joshua.

"You are definitely right about that." He responds. "Are you ready to get started now?" 

Jeonghan nods, taking in a shaky breath. He's as ready as he ever will be anyway.

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and put this on you." The doctor tells him. He comes over, gently attaching the device to Jeonghan's ear, which is done simply enough. 

"Okay, I'm using this little device here to control what you hear Jeonghan." The doctor says, showing him the small box like device that is connected to Jeonghan's earpiece. "I'm just going to turn it up a couple notches at first, and you tell me if you hear anything at all." The doctor says, and Jeonghan nods. 

He takes another deep breath, squeezing Joshua's hand, and closing his eyes. 

The doctor turns the dial just a bit. 

"Okay. Can you hear anything I'm saying now?" He asks, and Jeonghan shakes his head no. 

"Okay, we are going to go up just a bit more." He informs. The doctor turns the dial again. 

"Okay, can you hear anything now?" He asks him again. 

 _'I can just hear a little bit, but I can't really make anything out.'_ Jeonghan signs, his hands shaking. He can't describe his emotions right now. This is truly the most overwhelming thing he's ever felt. 

"Okay, this time, I'm going to turn it up quite a bit higher. This time you should be able to hear pretty clearly." 

The doctor turns the dial up again, significantly more than the previous two times. And Jeonghan already knows, because he can _hear_. 

He can't hear voices, but he can hear the sound of his own breathing. He can hear the hum of the air conditioner. He can hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. He can _hear_. 

"Alright, Jeonghan. How is that?" The doctor asks. He has a knowing smile on his face because he can already tell from Jeonghan's expression that he is hearing clearly. 

Jeonghan's clamps a hand over his mouth. He _heard_ that. He heard the doctor's voice. 

"Joshua, do you wanna say something to him?" The doctor asks. 

"Hi, love. Can you hear me?" Joshua asks gently, a soft smile on his face. And that's when Jeonghan absolutely _loses_ it. He immediately breaks down into sobs because that is his boyfriend's _voice_ , and it sounds so perfect and beautiful - Jeonghan can barely fathom it. 

"Aw, baby." Joshua coos, bringing the boy into his arms and rubbing his back. Jeonghan is hysterical, and the fact that he can hear himself crying makes him feel all the more overwhelmed. 

"Shh, you're okay my love." Joshua says, which only makes him want to cry more. Joshua peppers his hair with kisses. 

 _'I can hear you.'_ Jeonghan signs to him. Joshua smiles to him. 

"I know, baby. How does it feel?" Joshua asks, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

 _'Perfect.'_ Jeonghan signs back, causing both Joshua and the doctor to let out a laugh. That's the first laugh of Joshua's he's ever heard, and he wants to hear it every day for the rest of his life. 

 _'Your voice is perfect.'_ Jeonghan signs to him, through his tears. _'You are perfect.'_

"I love you." Joshua leans in, kissing his forehead. 

Jeonghan takes a deep breath, mustering up his courage. "I-I love you." He says. His voice sounds so foreign to his own ears. It doesn't sound clear and smooth like Joshua's - it sounds awkward, shaky, and slurred instead. 

Now it's Joshua's turn to cry, as that is the first time he's ever heard his boyfriend actually speak before. 

 _'Don't cry.'_ Jeonghan signs, with a frown. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Joshua lets out a watery laugh. "I just love you so so much." 

Jeonghan kisses his boyfriend, still crying himself. He was a total mess and so was Joshua. But he could truly say that this was the best day of his life. 

He didn't mind being a mess, he didn't care about anything at all right now besides the sound of Joshua's voice. Everything he needed was right by his side. 


End file.
